Evangelion haiku
by Mizu Miyamoto
Summary: Haiku about Evangelion characters, Angels, EVAs, inanimate objects, Pen Pen, and more.
1. Evangelion Haiku

**Evangelion Haiku**

Shinji

Unit One pilot

I don't want to fight Angels

I hate you father

Asuka

Unit Two Pilot

I hate Rei Ayanami

The second child

Rei

Unit One Pilot

I am not a wind up doll

Do I have a soul?

Misato

I love to drink beer

I think Kaji is an oaf.

I love to drink beer.

Gendo

I miss you Yui

I sit at my desk all day

Shinji is so stubborn.

Pen Pen

I am a penguin

Lives in refridgerator

I am a penguin


	2. More Evangelion Haiku!

More Evangelion Haiku!

**Maya:**

Coffee is very good.

I look up to Ritsuko.

I don't want to kill.

**Ritsuko:**

Analyzing and typing

My mom is a computer

Friends with Misato

**Evangelion Unit One:**

Purple, green, orange.

Zeruel is very yummy.

I often go berserk.

**Aoba:**

I play the guitar

Screams in second EVA movie.

I work for NERV.

**Toji:**

Pilot of Unit Three

First thought Shinji was a wimp

I love eating lunch.

**Kaoru (Kaworu, 17th angel)**

No, I am not gay.

Angels don't have gender

Took over Unit Two

**Kensuke Aida**

Loves vintage army stuff

Has video-recorder

I hang out with Toji


	3. Still More Evangelion Haiku!

Still More Evangelion Haiku!

**Kaji**

I love Misato

I water watermelons

Needs to shave chin

**Evangelion Unit Four**

Only appeared once.

I blew up in Nevada.

I want a re-take!

**Yui Ikari**

Died in an EVA test.

My soul is in EVA Unit One.

Cares much about Shinji.

**Hikari**

Has crush on Toji

I have a younger sister

Good friends with Asuka

**Seele (guy with the visor thingy)**

Declared attack on NERV

I have eleven henchmen

Visor thing covers my eyes.

**Evangelion Unit Zero**

I am the first EVA.

I was first yellow, now blue

Rei is my pilot.

More to come later!


	4. Even More Evangelion Haiku!

Yet Even More Evangelion Haiku!

**Lillith**

The mother of man

Looks like a giant nude Rei.

Has many white wings

**Adam**

Caused Second Impact

The one from which all were born

A large glowing EVA

**Naoko Akagi **

I strangled Rei One

I'm the Magi Computer

I'm Ritsuko's mom

**Evangelion Unit Three**

Ebony, red, white

I almost killed Shinji

Possessed by Angel

**Evangelion Unit 05-13**

Soaring on bird wings

Ripped Asuka's EVA to shreds

They have big red lips

**Second Impact**

The day Adam came forth

Oh no! Antartica's gone!

The world was flooded

**Lance of Longinus**

Stuck in Lillith's ribs

Used to kill angel Arael

Now stuck in the moon.

**Arael (15th Angel)**

Wings of energy

Corrupts the mind of Asuka

Destroyed by Unit Zero

**Zeruel (14th angel)**

The angel of power

I became EVA One's dinner

I have whips of doom

**Leilel (12th angel)**

The angel of night

Swallowed up Shinji and EVA

Looks like a volleyball

**Armisael (16th angel)**

Double helix shape

I was blown up Unit Zero

Now Unit Zero is gone

**Iruel (11th angel)**

Constantly changing

I invaded the Magi

Destroyed by Magi

**Ramiel (5th angel)**

A flying fortress

I shoot beams, strong AT field

EVA Unit One killed me


	5. Yet Even More Evangelion Haiku

**More Evangelion Haiku**

**Jet Alone**

Nuclear powered

Had to be stopped by Unit One

Jet Alone has no head

**Sandalphon (9th angel)**

The angel of children

Was found in a volcano

Destroyed by Unit Two

**Sachiel (3rd angel)**

Most normal looking angel

Has a laser beam in its hand

It selfdestructed.

**Geghiel (6th angel)**

The angel of sea life

It has a big, teeth-lined mouth

It ate EVA Unit Two

**Mataraiel (8th angel)**

Looks like a big spider

Cries orange acid on its foes

Has a lot of eyes

**Sahaquiel (10th angel)**

Giant orange mass of goo

Sends parts of itself to earth

Biggest angel of all

**Israfel (7th angel)**

The angel of all music

Destroyed by two dancing EVAs

Can split into two

**Disclaimer:**

**I would like to do a haiku for Mana Kirishima, but I'm not quite sure who he is. Is he the guy with the glasses who's friends with Maya and Aoba? I would appreciate it if someone would help me find out who he is.**


	6. OMG! More Evangelion Haiku!

**OMG! MORE EVANGELION HAIKU!**

* * *

**Evangelion Unit Two**

A scarlet robot?

No, I am Asuka's mother.

Fights EVA Series

**AT Field**

The mind's barrier

Force that contains the ego

Everyone has one

**Manna Kirishima**

Has a black EVA

Manna is loved by Shinji

Is also a spy

* * *

**End notes: Sorry this last chapter is so short! I can't think of anyone or anything else to make a haiku of. I'm sorry if I screwed up on Manna Kirishima. I don't own the video game that she's in and I have only been briefly told about her, so don't flame me!**


End file.
